Things go on
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Jerome can't remember life without Mara. Mara doesn't want to remember life without Jerome. So it's good thing they've been reunited once more. Set on their second day back for the new term. Please read and review! I do it for you! hehe, that rhymed! Merry Christmas Everyone! x


**Hey! Random One shot, so random I decided not to put it in my 'Jara Drabbles' but I'll be updating that in a few hours! Set for the first episode of Season 3. **

**Enjoy!**

They had been good looking before. But now, it was almost unfair. The Christmas term had been good to both of them. Even though Jerome had spent most of it with Trudy, Victor had gone to Egypt for the holidays. And every Sunday, Jerome and his sister, who was also staying at her house, went to visit their dad.

Jerome had…well, he hadn't matured, that's for sure, but he was definitely more handsome than he was before. His hair had been cut by his too nice, magnanimous house mother, and he still swept it off to the side, a few blond strands falling over his eyes. His eyes, was it was possible that they were even bluer than before? They seemed to sparkle, such a deep blue burning pool of intensity. He was half an inch taller, he had reached his giant target height, and he was confident, he would be the tallest in the house. Taller than Sweetie anyway.

Jerome leaned back in the cushy brown arm chair, it was the second day back for the new term, and everyone had settled into that new cheery buzz. The new girl was due tomorrow, KT or something, Jerome grimaced, he wasn't too fond of Americans and Nina wasn't here. Even though Fabian hadn't figured it out, Jerome knew. Jerome knew she was in America with Amber, doing who knows what. He didn't care, but Eddie sure did.

"I just feel like a third wheel around them," Joy sighed from the sofa beside him. Jerome nodded vaguely, taking a sip of Trudy's hot chocolate. "I want a boyfriend of my own. I mean, Patricia and Eddie, you and Mara, Alfie and Amber, Fabian and Nina." She paused, eyes clouding "When is Nina coming over anyway?"

Jerome licked his lips, preparing time for him to ensure that the lie sounded as plausible as possible "Her plane got delayed, she'll be here tomorrow."

"Oh. Well anyway, I just…I just want someone, you know? Mick's gone, so he's out of the equation." Her shoulders slumped "I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, the only reason you're talking to me is because Mara's getting changed because Eddie accidently spilt coffee on her. Am I right?"

Jerome met her eyes, and his look softened slightly "Sorry Joy, I have a friend from another house, nice guy, clever, in my swimming club and advanced science class. I could set you up, maybe?" it sounded foreign coming out of his mouth. Doing something nice for no reason other than that.

"Really?" a small smile lit up Joy's face "A swimmer _and _advanced science? I like the sound of that," she went off in a small daze for a moment, before locking eyes again with him "You've known I felt this way since last year. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Jerome let out a soft laugh "I'm with Mara now, I'm actually _happy, _I have no reason to ruin anyone else's life anymore," Joy rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey guys," Mara grinned as she appeared in the living room. Jerome's attention immediately turned to her, he hadn't got to see her as much as he liked the past 48 hours, she'd been packing, and everyone had been so eager to say hello to each other. But the moments he did spend with her, were perfect.

Seeing her family must have done Mara some good, and they must have gone away somewhere, because she came back a lovely shade darker than normal. Her hair had grown, to around her elbows, and the ends of her hair were tinted a gorgeous brown. She was taller, Jerome supposed, but only by a centimetre or so. He was glad, he liked her small, she looked cute. Perfect for him. Her eyes seemed to be more golden then he remembered, and he thought he had built her up in his mind, she always exceeded his expectations. But then again, she was Mara Jaffray.

"Jaffray," he breathed, standing up and walking towards her "Looking beautiful as always,"

Mara blushed, and threaded her fingers with his. And the two of them walked out.

**Line Break**

"I missed you during the holidays," Mara whispered as she did her homework on her bed. Well, it wasn't homework, but merely revision for tests too hard for the teachers to actually give in class. Jerome lay beside her, eyes shut, fingers trailing up and down her back.

"Hmm?" he murmured sleepily

"I missed you. While I was in Hawaii, having Christmas with my family, I kept thinking about you. Poor Jerome, all alone at Anubis House. I wished you'd been there with me,"

Jerome smiled, eyes opening slightly, but he didn't sit up "What's this? Mara missed me?"

Mara put her pen down and turned to look down at him, so relaxed, so at peace, she couldn't even remember when she looked at him and saw friendship. Now, when she looked down at his piercing blue eyes, she feels nothing but love, love and their future together, and their time together. "I know I shouldn't say this, I know it's wrong and mean of me," she whispered. Jerome frowned instantly, looking up at her, but Mara stroked her finger softly over the crease in his forehead, easing it out "But I hate your mum,"

Jerome's eyebrows raised, and he laughed, only slightly bitterly "Join the club." He said sadly, but then he breathed in her chocolate and strawberry scent and thought "But why?"

"For leaving you." Mara stated simply, her hand stroking his cheek "What mother could leave someone as wonderful as you? As caring and selfless as you? It would have to be a heartless mother. You deserve so much better," her voice cracked slightly, but she hoped he didn't hear it "I just wish you had been treated better, been treated fairly, because th-" she was cut off when Jerome's lips pushed into hers, roughly, lovingly.

She threaded her hands into the blond strands in his hair, tugging softly. "Mara," he whispered "I can't," he pressed his forehead to hers "I can't even remember life before you."

"Love you too,"

Jerome grinned, looking down at her homework, then arching an eyebrow "Do you have to do that now, or could we go for a walk?"

"Hmm," Mara pretended to think hard about it, and he nudged her playfully "A walk with you. Always," they both stood up and Jerome led her to the door. "Always you,"

"I'm never gonna get over the fact you're my girlfriend," Jerome smiled, kissing the top of her head. Mara laughed into his chest, a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad I met you,"

And she really was.


End file.
